1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in electrical appliances which are shielded against emission of electromagnetic radiation and, more particularly, to electrical appliances of the type which are used in close proximity to human beings and which would otherwise generate a substantial amount of electromagnetic radiation.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
For some period of time, it has been recognized that high voltage concentrations as, for example, in overhead utility power lines, can create electromagnetic radiation in amounts which could be potentially harmful to human beings, particularly after long periods of exposure. However, in recent years, it has also become known that electromagnetic radiation, even of relatively smaller amounts but generated in close proximity to a human being, as, for example, from an appliance and which appliance is regularly used by that individual, can also be harmed by this exposure to electromagnetic radiation.
It has also become recently established that electrical appliances of the type which use electrical coils as, for example, transformer coils, or heating coils, or the like, are particularly problem some in the generation of electromagnetic radiation, due to the relatively long length of electrical wire which is used therein. However, and although one could readily conclude that shielding of an electrical appliance is desirable, there has not been any proposal to shield these devices so that electromagnetic radiation emission is not significant.
One of the most pronounced problems with hand-held appliances arises in the use of electrically operated hand-held hair dryers. These dryers use electrical coils, particularly heating coils, and are now recognized to generate a substantial amount of electromagnetic radiation. Although the radiation which is generated is not, in and of itself, very strong, after frequent use of an appliance such as these hair dryers, e.g. on a daily basis, an individual does become exposed to a substantial amount of the electromagnetic radiation.
A recent study of electromagnetic field radiation from hair dryers reveals that leukemia may be linked to these electromagnetic fields. It has been found that the electromagnetic fields generated by hair dryers were substantially greater than two milli-Gauss. Moreover, the National Counsel on Radiation Protection and Measurement (NCEP) has recommended to the U.S. Congress that the exposure of electromagnetic field radiation to individuals be limited to no more than two milli-Gauss. There is now some fear that this electromagnetic radiation can lead to or otherwise contribute to the possibility of autodegenerative disease.
It would therefore be desirable to provide some means to shield an individual from electromagnetic radiation emission from an appliance and, particularly, a hand-held appliance which is used in close proximity to the body of an individual.
It has also been recently found that cellular telephones potentially are a serious health hazard, since they are used in very close proximity to the head of a user. The frequent use of these telephones have resulted in the occurrence of migraine headaches and dizziness in certain individuals. Here again, it is believed that this has been caused by the electromagnetic radiation generated from such cellular telephones.